


What's SHIELD?

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Psych, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton wakes up to find Darcy reading over his case files. She has advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's SHIELD?

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare pair drabble meme, for raktajinos, for the prompt Darcy Lewis/Carlton Lassiter

"Are you reading over my case files?" Carlton asked as he walked into the dining room where Darcy sat at the table.

"Yeah, you've got aliens in Santa Barbara," she said as she sipped a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, man, I know just the people to call." Her hair was still mussed from the night before, and she wore nothing but Carlton's police academy T-shirt.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Carlton said, trying not to be distracted.

"Trust me, you'll like SHIELD. They're grumpy but badass, just like you."

"I'm not grumpy," Carlton muttered. 

Darcy nodded and laughed.


End file.
